Un buen chico
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Historia experimental... Toushirou, hijo de madre soltera, descubre que se siente indebidamente atraido por su nuevo padre... Terribles errores de readaccion...
1. Capitulo 1

Ok, este es un drabble... Estoy sin luz en casa, a las 4am se largo tremenda tormenta, y por ello estoy sin dormir... Mi mente se niega a estudiar y como tengo batería en el ipad, ¡Vamos a escribir yaoi!

Por cierto, disculpen los errores de tipeo...

* * *

**Un buen chico**

* * *

Avisos: historia experimental... Yaoi shota, ¿Incesto? En fin, esto es algo medio raro...

* * *

Toushirou era un bien chico. Unigénito y sin padre, era el sostén de su madre, Rangiku. Desde que tenía memoria, se ocupaba de la casa, mandados, limpieza y servicios. Rangiku trabaja en una empresa dedicada al turismo, y acostumbraba viajar con frecuencia, dejando a Toushirou con la abuela, hasta que el muchacho demostró ser capaz de cuidarse y estar sol en casa. Ya había cumplido 14 años y si bien era un tanto inusual, Toushirou estaba conforme: le iba bien en clases, tenía el más alto promedio de la escuela y estaba por ingresar en una prestigiosa secundaria alta.

"Shirou-chan, debemos hablar" el tono de la voz de Rangiku le llamo la atención, más que otra cosa. Se sentó frente a ella en el pequeño comedor "esta noche saldremos a comer. Quiero que conozcas a alguien."

El muchacho se tensó. Conocía esas presentaciones, su madre ilusionada y al poco tiempo destrozada por el imbécil de turno. Quien fuera esta vez, Toushirou no se ilusionaba mucho. Pero la ansiosa mirada de Rangiku lo pudo, así que se limito a sonreírle y asentir. El era un buen chico.

El día escolar paso como de costumbre. Asignaturas que poco desafío le planteaban, y a la hora de recoger sus zapatillas, una cartita de coqueta decoración.

"¿Otra más? Sos suertudo." la figura de Ichigo Kurosaki se inclinaba a mirar. Toushirou resoplo, haciendo trocitos la carta "Eh, podrías ser mas considerado"

"No me interesan esas cosas." respondió, tirando los restos a un cesto y tomando sus cosas. Era la verdad, muchos se le habían acercado con intenciones amorosas, chicos y chicas, pero a Toushirou no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo. Antes, estaba la escuela, su mama y llegar a ser alguien.

"Tenés que aflojar un poco, Toushirou. La vida se te va a pasar y no viviste nada."

Toushirou camino sin mirarlo "Si, y hacer un espectáculo de mi mismo, como tú con Abarai, que toda la escuela no tardo en descubrir."

Kurosaki caminó en silencio a su lado, obviamente incomodado "Ya le dije que no me gusta que lo cante a todo el mundo... Pero no me avergüenzo de decirlo: si, somos novios."

"Sigo sin interesarme".

Toushirou se vistió con un ambo color gris perla, camisa blanca y corbata celeste, se acomodo el cabello y subió al taxi que los llevo a un restaurante, elegante pero no excesivo. Otro ricachón, pensó Toushirou, ya irritado. No presto atención al camarero que los guio a la mesa, hasta que noto que Rangiku saludaba a alguien. Un hombre muy delgado, alto y cabellos color plata se inclinaba a besarla en la mejilla, para escándalo de todos. Toushirou se quedo helado, ¿Quien era ese?

"Gin, aquí esta mi hijo, Toushirou."

Unas facciones afiladas, los ojos entornados en aguda mirada y una sonrisa ladina. El hombre, que vestía elegantemente un traje azul marino, estiro la mano para saludarlo, y Toushirou se le quedo mirando, para saludar con una reverencia, ante la atónita expresión del otro.

"Gin, ¡has vivido demasiado en el extranjero!" rio Rangiku, tomándole del brazo "Shirou-chan es demasiado japonés como para darte la mano".

Gin recupero la postura inicial y devolvió la reverencia "Es cierto... Pero no me habías dicho que era tan lindo como tú."

Toushirou se sintió ruborizar, y Rangiku le dijo que no lo molestara. Se sentaron a comer y entre caricia, palabras y miradas, Toushirou se dio cuenta que su madre llevaba un anillo nuevo. El tenedor se le cayó de la mano y resonó contra el plato.

"Ran-chan, ¿estoy en lo correcto, si supongo que no le has contado a tu hijo de nuestro compromiso?"

"Ups."

"¡Mamá!"

Toushirou pocas veces se enfadaba en serio, pero esta vez se sentía justificado. Su madre se encogió, un poco asustada.

"Shirou, tienes que entenderlo. Ya no soy una muchacha, y contarte que me había re encontrado con un viejo amor y que los sentimientos seguían allí... Pues... Eso..." Rangiku estaba apenada, y Toushirou se sintió avergonzado. Se levanto presuroso y fue al baño, antes de que las lágrimas de vergüenza cayeran de sus ojos. Lagrimas calientes, que solo causaron más lágrimas. Toushirou no sabía cómo volver a enfrentarse a la felicidad que había visto en los ojos de su madre. Se lavo la cara.

"¿Estas mejor?"

La voz de Gin le hizo mirarse al espejo, su esbelta figura estaba a su lado, silencioso como una sombra. Toushirou no confiaba en su voz, así que solo asintió. Gin tomo una tolla de papel y se la tendió.

"No te sientas mal. Lo estas manejando muy bien, chico. Me gustaría que, si no te caigo bien, al menos acordemos en coexistir pacíficamente. Hazlo por tu mama, ¿ne?"

Toushirou se mordió el labio, no le gustaba ser tratado como un niño... Pero el otro tenía razón.

El era un buen chico.

La boda se realizo el mes siguiente, con muchos que se aceraron a felicitar a la pareja. Toushirou se quedo una semana solo por la luna de miel de sus "padres", y luego iniciaron su vida juntos. Alquilaron una casa mas grande, donde Toushirou tenía una habitación enorme a sus anchas, y la de sus "padres" quedaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos por las noches (aunque el saber lo que seguramente sucedía puertas adentro de ese lugar le causaba noches insomnes), y poco a poco, Toushirou comenzó a abrirse a su padrastro. No recordaba a su padre, así que era algo interesante tener a un hombre adulto donde mirarse, y Gin no era mal espejo: profesional exitoso de una multinacional, conocía a muchas personas de la alta sociedad, además de ser extremadamente agudo e instruido, discutir algún tema era emocionante para el jovencito. Incluso el físico. Si bien no era un Adonis, no estaba mal, aunque esas consideraciones le dejaban ciertos sentimientos encontrados. Rangiku estaba feliz ver que los dos hombres de su vida se llevaran tan bien.

A los seis meses de convivencia, surgió un viaje de un mes para Rangiku en el extranjero. Serviría de asistente a una comitiva diplomática, y como Gin tenía unos asuntos de trabajo que cumplir y Toushirou clases a las que asistir, ella tuvo que irse sola. Toushirou no se preocupo, se llevaba bien con Gin así que todo estaría bien. La primera noche, jueves, no pasa nada fuera de lo común, Gin aviso que no llegaría a la cena así que Toushirou estuvo solo.

La cosa fue el viernes.

Toushirou despertó agitado, el cuerpo pegajoso de sudor y su entrepierna "extraña". Corrió las sabanas para descubrirse, y lo saludo una pequeña tienda entre sus piernas. Gruño, era una erección matinal, nada raro, era un adolescente, normal, blah, blah. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, considerando como podía evitar que Gin lo viera. Tampoco era que Gin se sorprendiera, era hombre como él y seguro le había pasado cuando chico despertarse con el cuerpo encendido por las hormonas.

Pero lo que avergonzaba a Toushirou era que, a pesar de estar en plena adolescencia, nunca se había masturbado. Nunca había tocado su miembro más allá de lo necesario, y ahora no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. El simple roce de la ropa le causaba extraños escalofríos, y el aire fresco de la mañana se sintió bien. Toushirou miro nuevamente, sabía que se "bajaba" solo con el tiempo, pero lo mejor era descargar lo que causaba la erección. Con cierto cuidado, lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó subir y bajar. No era desagradable, pero parecía que tampoco conseguía nada, más que un poco de sensación. Cerró los ojos, buscando algo que lo inspirase, una imagen, algo... Pensó en una de las tantas compañeras de escuela que se le habían acercado, sus grandes ojos con largas pestañas, las mejillas pecosas, las diminutas manos con cuidadosa manicura, las imagino desnudas, los redondos senos con pezones rosados, tal como las había visto en las revistas que alumnos mayores se prestaban. Frunció el ceño, ya que aquello tampoco funcionaba y sentía latirle dolorosamente el miembro. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Gin, algo apagada por la distancia, respondiendo al teléfono. No supo bien porque, pero sus manos comenzaron a moverse, mas ansiosas y dedicadas, mientras se imaginaba a Gin hablar, el movimiento de sus labios, los gestos de sus manos, el brillos de sus ojos tras aquellos parpados entornados.

"Ugggh!" el líquido tibio le ensucio las manos, y Toushirou pronto se lo limpio en las sabanas. Corrió al baño a ducharse, se vistió de prisa y salió apenas dando un adiós, avergonzado de haberse masturbado pensando en su padrastro.

Ese día, Toushirou comenzó a dejar de ser un buen chico.

**************************************#*#*#*#*}*}*}*}*}


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Adivinen! ¡Estoy sin luz OTRA VEZ! Así que... Acá vamos otra vez, ¡aunque no sé cuando podre publicar esto! Mis duendes empezaron a patearme la cabeza y debería estar estudiando a pesar de que no haya electricidad... Singh... Bueno, ¡esto tuvo un review al menos! Guest, no me dejaste tu nombre pero este episodio es para ti. Otra cosa: tuve que decidirme, iba a hacer esto mezcla de fantasía, pero lo dejare en algo más "normal".

* * *

**_UN BUEN CHICO_**

**CAPITULO 2**

**NOTA: BLEACH no me pertenece... Yaoi**

* * *

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Eh?"

Momo se sentó en el banco frente al suyo, cruzando los brazos en el pupitre del jovencito.

"Estas muy ido... ¿peleaste con Gin?"

Toushirou desvió la mirada "No."

"¿Pero tiene que ver con el no?" ¿Que hizo? ¿Le puso los cuernos a Rangiku-san?"

"No... Mira, no es fácil..."

Una risotada les llamo la atención, Kurosaki y Abarai le habían hecho una broma a Ishida, quien los miraba con las mejillas encendidas, mientras una inocente Orihime los miraba sin entender nada. Aquello era moneda corriente, pero al ver la pareja de los dos jóvenes no pudo evitar susurrar "¿Cómo es... Gustar de alguien así?"

"¿Shirou-chan, nunca te enamoraste, verdad?" inquirió Momo, y el negó con la cabeza "Hum, bueno, es algo que solo lo sientes... A veces cuesta darse cuenta, otras veces solo lo sabes al ver a la persona que te gusta..."

Toushirou se puso a considerar aquello...

_Acaso... ¿Me gusta Gin de esa manera?_

A la hora de la salida, en los lockers se encontró con la pareja de la cual todos hablaban comiéndose la boca como si el mundo se fuera a terminar. Toushirou se ruborizo al verlos y trato de evitarlos, pero estaban contra su locker. Kurosaki lo llamo, aun entre los brazos de Abarai.

"Disculpa..." dijo Ichigo, algo avergonzado y soltándose de Renji bruscamente, lo cual no le cayó bien a su pareja.

"Corta rollo" gruñó a Toushirou y comenzó a alejarse "te espero en la salida"

Ichigo se quito del locker y fue al suyo, justo frente al de Toushirou. El joven vacilo un momento antes de hablarle

"Kurosaki... ¿cómo es... salir con otro hombre?"

Ichigo lo miró un momento, todavía encendido por el beso que había compartido con Renji.

"Supongo que un poco mas difícil... Si antes se metían conmigo por mi pelo, ahora lo hacen por acusarme de homosexual. La cosa es, no me siento uno..."

"¿Pero cómo es eso? Si sales con alguien de tu mismo sexo, ¿No te hace uno?"

Ichigo desvió la mirada, obviamente incomodado por el tema "Yo nunca pensé así nuestra relación... Sencillamente paso, no es que me la pase mirando tipos..."

Toushirou tomó sus cosas y cerro el locker.

"Creo que... Me pasa lo mismo con alguien..." el celular de Toushirou comenzó a sonar y se ruborizo al ver que era Gin. Algo tembloroso atendió"¿Gin-san?"

**_# ¡Shirou-chan, te dije que no fueses tan formal! Ne, me han obsequiado una caja de bombones en el trabajo y sé que te gustan, apúrate porque, sino, me los como!#_**

Toushirou no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a su padrastro atragantarse con chocolates.

"¡No! ¡Déjame algunos!"

La risa de Gin y la despedida, Toushirou miro un momento el numero antes de guardar el aparato.

"¿Es el, verdad?" inquirió Ichigo, todavía parado frente suyo. Toushirou se puso colorado "no te preocupes, no te voy a poner en evidencia. Pero... Es tu padrastro, ¿verdad?"

"No se... "Toushirou se paso una mano por los cabellos, ansioso. "Es la primera vez que me siento así..."

Ichigo mantuvo un momento el silencio "es jodido... No solo para vos, tu mama también va a salir lastimada si se entera... pero, a lo mejor es algo solo pasajero... Eso me dijo la psicóloga..."

Comenzaron a salir del edificio.

"¿Vas a una?"

"Desde lo de mi mama..." susurro el otro "Me dijo que porque estamos en esta edad a veces es normal sentirse atraído por alguna persona del mismo sexo, mas si es alguien a quien admiramos. Ten cuidado, Toushirou... Es un adulto, y si te hace algo que no quieres tenés que hablarlo... A lo mejor te convenga hablar con el consejero escolar..."

* * *

El chocolate más delicioso que recordaba haber probado. Afuera una tormenta de nieve golpeaba los vidrios de las ventanas, y el noticiero avisaba que las líneas de trenes estaban suspendidas. Rangiku le dejo un beso y que todavía tenía para un tiempo más en el viaje, y luego converso con Gin, quien sonreía ampliamente y le enviaba todo su amor y un beso. Toushirou no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. Mirando la pantalla del tv, trato de calmarse. Gin le golpeo la punta de la nariz

"Shirou-chan. ¿Por qué el ceño fruncido? ¿Estás celoso?"

Toushirou se ruborizó por enésima vez en ese día.

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

Gin se sentó a su lado y lo rodeo con sus largos brazos, el aliento dándole en la nuca. Toushirou contuvo el aliento.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, tu mama siempre será tuya, creo que ya habíamos hablado del tema" le dijo, sin soltarlo. Toushirou se quedo rígido, sintiendo el calor subirle a las mejillas y su miembro otra vez hacerle una mala pasada. Toushirou maldijo a todos los dioses que le habían decido dar semejante reacción. "Oye, ¿te sientes bien?" Gin le tomo la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo. Toushirou enfrento los ojos cerúleos y se mordió la lengua, _¿Por qué yo?_

Las manos de Gin le rodearon la cintura y rozaron su miembro semi despierto. _Mierda. Mierda, mierdaaaaaaa_

"Shirou-chan..."

Toushirou se libero bruscamente y corrió a su habitación, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Cerró la puerta y cayó al suelo, apoyada la espalda en la misma. Se dio cuenta, estoy seguro...

Gin se quedo mirando su mano un momento, asombrado. ¿El chico lo deseaba? Seguramente, era algo hormonal, era apenas un muchachito y cualquier contacto humano debía causarle esa reacción... Recordaba haber sido chico y tener que pasar lo mismo. Dejo pasar unos minutos y fue donde Toushirou. La puerta estaba cerrada, llamo pero como no recibió repuesta, entro. La luz estaba apagada, pero era distinguible la figura del chico bajo las cobijas.

"Shirou-chan..." Gin sentó en la cama "mira, no te sientas mal... Lo que te pasa es normal, estas en un momento hormonal y cualquier contacto puede hacerte reaccionar."

Toushirou no se asomo. Gin suspiro, un poco incomodo de hablar de esas cosas "mira... No me parece que seas raro... Si te gustan los hombres, está bien..."

Un murmullo ahogado fue la respuesta, y Gin tuvo que destaparlo para poder escuchar al jovencito.

"Pero el que me gusta sos vos..." Toushirou alzo el cuello y torpemente le rozo los labios. Gin se quedo paralizado por la sorpresa, mientras que Toushirou volvía a esconderse, el rostro bañado de lagrimas de angustia.

**_No vuelvas a mentirme... No soportaría tener que volver a descubrir que me estas engañando otra vez..._**

Lo había prometido, era verdad. Años atrás, Ran y el habían estado muy enamorados, pero era sabido que Gin repartía su atención tanto a hombres como mujeres... Esa vez, la otra persona había sido Kira, y por eso tuvo que romper con Ran. Ahora, cuando estaba seguro de que no había otra persona por la cual podría lastimarla, surgía este precioso muchacho en bandeja de plata. En verdad, el karma tenía ganas de gastarle la peor de las bromas, y era que Toushirou también le gustaba. En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, la inocencia y belleza del chico lo habían encantado, y más de una vez se encontró pensando en cómo sería tocar aquella piel... Sin pensarlo, descubrió al chico y el corazón se le encogió al verlo tan asustado, por lo cual se inclino a besarlo. Sal y chocolate, una mezcla tan perversa como el deseo que ahora los estaba ahogando. Toushirou trato de separarse, pero Gin presiono mas, y solo lo soltó cuando se dio cuenta que Toushirou no sabía besar y se estaba quedando sin aire. Apoyo su frente en la del joven y le acaricio el rostro. Que hacer, qué hacer...

"Gin... Gin..." susurró Toushirou, como si en ello se le fuese la vida. Gin reacciono de su trance y se alejo de allí, sin volverse, dejando al chico más angustiado y confundido que antes.

* * *

El día mostró la cuidad cubierta de nieve, pura y brillante. Toushirou adoraba la nieve, y recordaba las tardes con su madre haciendo conejitos de nieve, poniéndole orejas de bambú y lanzarle bolas de nieve a Momo. En esa época, era un buen chico, un buen hijo... Lagrimas calientes le bajaron otra vez por las mejillas, ¿que podía hacer?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Gin aun dormía, así que se seco los ojos y atendió. Un hombre alto y elegante estaba allí, con una sonrisa elocuente.

"Buenos días, tú debes ser Hitsugaya-kun. Soy Aizen Sosuke, compañero de trabajo de Ichimaru, ¿se encuentra?"

A Toushirou le hubiera gustado haber despedido al sujeto, pero la voz de Gin sonó a su espalda.

"Aizen-han, vaya sorpresa... Considerando que estoy de franco. Está bien, Shirou-kun, me encargo." Toushirou asintió y se alejo lo más pronto que pudo. Aizen se sentó en el living y encendió un cigarrillo.

"Muy lindo chico... ¿ya lo tomaste?"

"Agradecería que no hable así de mi hijastro."

Aizen sonrió, exhalando una larga bocanada de humo "¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces puedo yo...?"

"Ni se atreva." siseo Gin, clavándole la mirando a su asombrado jefe. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había puesto en evidencia, desvió la mirada, pero Aizen ya sonreía, lleno de sí mismo.

"Te gusta~~~ Oh, está muy bueno esto... pobre Rangiku, otra vez la traiciona el mismo hombre."

"No estoy orgulloso de esto... Además, también tiene ganas de estar conmigo."

"Pero vas a hacer tu movida, ¿verdad? mira Gin, si no haces algo seguro termina en brazos de otro, o mal..."

Gin no dijo nada. Aizen nunca había visto a su empleado predilecto tan cabizbajo.

"Tráelo a Ransen... Vine a invitarlos, seguro que el agua termal ayuda a relajarlos... Anda."

Gin miro a Aizen un rato... El spa de Ransen era su preferido, y siempre que estaba preocupado por algo Aizen lo llevaba.

"De acuerdo."

Toushirou apretó su mochila contra si todo el viaje, evitando mirar al frente, donde Gin iba sentado. Aizen manejaba hábilmente, y el trayecto duro unas dos horas, largas para él. Ransen era una típica posada japonesa con baños de aguas termales, y una señora mayor, la dueña, los saludo atentamente y los llevo a sus habitaciones. Toushirou observo pequeños copos de nieve caer al patio, elegantes.

_Si solo pudiese ser un copo de nieve y ser llevado por el viento..._

La habitación era compartida, pero Aizen estaría con ellos así que no había que preocuparse... ¿Verdad?

Vistieron los típicos yukata y salieron a recorren el onsen. La gran pileta de agua termal estaba dividida para hombres y mujeres, pero Toushirou no vio a más invitados que ellos. Comenzaron a quitarse las prendas para meterse y Toushirou expreso su curiosidad

"Es que no me agrada tener que cruzarme con desconocidos cuando vengo, y por eso solo traigo a mis amigos" repuso Aizen, al notar su extrañeza y luego procedió a atender su celular. "Diablos, me tengo que ir... Ichimaru, Kuchiki ha convocado una reunión de autoridades... "

"Ese tipo necesita conseguirse una vida..." dijo Ichimaru, mirando a Toushirou que ya estaba metido en el agua. "Es en serio, ¿no?"

"Aunque no me creas, si." rio Aizen ante la mirada del otro y se inclino para hablarle al oído "Mira, nadie te obliga... Pero esa piel se ve demasiado apetitosa..."

"Te dije que no te atrevas..."

"Ya, ya..." Aizen le palmeo el hombro "Suerte." levanto la voz "Hitsugaya-kun, ha sido un gusto pero debo excusarme, me solicitan en la oficina. Disfruten del descanso, lo precisan."

"Gracias, Aizen-san"


	3. Capitulo 3

_Ésto debería llamarse "la historia que escribo cada vez que Edesur Argentina me corta la luz"... Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado sus reviews! Otra vez con luz cortada,escribo Yaoi!_

* * *

**UN BUEN CHICO**

**CAPITULO 3**

Los cabellos pegados a la piel, una gota -¿sudor? ¿agua?- que cae por el hoyo de la base del cuello. El vapor de agua nublando la vision, y el calor lentamente embotando los sentidos. Gin hubiera querido ayudar a Toushirou lavarse antes de entrar en la gran tina, pero consideró que tal vez así fuese mejor... El chico tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placentero baño de inmersión, y ante ese rostro Gin no pudo dejar de sentirse igualmente relajado. era agradable, estar así sin pensar nada, sin recordar lo que habí sucedido la noche anterior.

Toushirou no estaba tan traquilo como parecía. Había cerrado los ojos para no ver el cuerpo que lo perseguía en cada una de sus fantasías y efluvaciones matinales. El agua caliente le relajaba y adormilaba, y poco a poco se olvidó de donde estaba, arrullado por la suave csricia del agua, y el calor reinante, sus manos se deslizaron incnscientemente a su miembro, que se habia estimulado gracias a la temperatura. Semi erecto, sus dedos arrugados por la humedad se sentían raros, pero no le desagradaban. Entreabrió los labios, secos, los lamió sintiendolos un poco salados, disfrutando de la caricia, del calor, de la suavidad del agua...

"Ne, Shirou-chan, eres demasiado travieso"

De un respingo abrió los ojos y se encontró con los astutos de Gin, y se sintió arder de vergüenza. Musitando una disculpa, salió disparado de la tina.

Gin dejó que se vaya, él también era victima del calor y la belleza del otro. Se levanto del agua, y espero unos minutos a quese le escurriera y el cuepor se le enfriara. Se quito los cabellos de los ojos y salió de la tina. Seguro que los esperaba una suculenta comida.

Toushirou se sentó a esperar a Gin. La comida se veia espectacular, muchos platos tradiconales recién hechos y solo para ellos. El estomago le gruñó, estaba hambiento.

"Ransen nunca decepciona, lo mejor siempre." dijo Gin, sentandose a su lado. Una sirvienta esperaba indicaciones, pero él la despidió. Debían arreglar esto. "Itadskimasu~~~"

"Itadakimasu..." musitó Toushirou y se sirvió arroz en un cuenco y comenzó a picotear la comida. Estaba exquisito, tal como era de esperarse, y sonrió feliz. Gin comía entre tanto en silencio, mirandolo de a ratos. Esperó a que el chico estuviese lo satisfecho para hablarle.

"Gochishama... Estoy lleno." dijo Toushirou, limpiandose los labios. Gin dejó a un lado sus utensillos y lo tomó de ls mano. "¿Gin? ¿Qué...?"

"Es hora de que hablemos un poco, Shirou-chan."

gin cerró la puerta, dejando un aviso de no molestar. Toushirou se quedó quieto en medio de la habitación, sin saber porque sentia su corazon latir desbocadamente, un escalofrío recorrerle de cabeza a pies, y la respieracion agitada. Gin se volvió a él, los ojos encendidos en una emoción extraña. Dió un paso a él, y Toushirou retorcedió un paso. Estaba asustado.

"¿Me tienes miedo, verdad? " La mano de Gin era aspera y calida al rozarle la mejilla, y Toushirou tembló cerrando los ojos "Abre los ojos" Toushirou negó con la cabeza, tratando otra vez de escapar, pero Gin lo sujetó de un brazo y con la otra mano le tomó la barbilla "MIRAME"

El tono de la voz de Gin no admitía negativas, y Toushirou obedeció. El rostro de Gin estaba a escasos centimetros, sus ojos, esa mirada poderosa, clavados en él, era como si estuviese viendo lo más hondo de su alma.

"Buen chico... Siempre has sido un buen chico, ¿verdad? Haciéndo todo lo que mami quiere, siendo un chico bueno... Dime, ¿nunca deseaste ser un poco malo? ¿Ensuciarte?"

Los dedos de Gin le acariciaron los labios, y Toushirou sintió lagrimas de impotencia deslizarse de sus ojos... Este hombre... ¿cómo era posible que viese dentro de su alma con tal sencillez? Gin soltó su brazo y con velocidad lo tomo de la cintura, apretandolo contra su cuerpo. El miembro de Toushirou decidió volver a responder al calor de ese hombre, y se mordió la lengua para ahogar un gemido.

"Respondeme, Toushirou..." Gin le mordió el cuello, deslizando la mano que tenia en su cuello por los pleigues de la yukata, revelando mas y mas de aquella exquisita piel virgen. La probó con la lengua, mientras Toushirou se aferraba a sus prendas, resoplando pesadamente. Gin le acarició las nalgas, ganadose una exclamacion del joven. Era tan facil que casi le daba gracia.

"Parece que te gusta ser un pequeño travieso, ¿eh?"

Toushirou se aprtó bruscamente, resoplamdo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y el pecho ser perforado por un dolor insdescriptible. Miró a Gin, quien le sonreía meliciosamente. Su corazón se contrajo de dolor y las lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

"No soy un juguete... No quiero... ¡No quiero sólo que te quites las ganas conmigo!" le costaba hablar, le costaba mantenerse firme, sentia las peirrnas temblarle y el calor subirle a las mejillas con mayor fuerza, no se atrevía a mirar a Gin a los ojos. Se quedo quieto en su sitio, temeroso de la respuesta del mayor. Oyó el suave ruido de las ropas al moverse y un par de brazos largos, delgados pero fuertes rodear su cuerpo y apretarlo contra otro mas grande. Toushirou se quedó sin aliento. Un beso cariñoso en sus cabellos lo hizo derretirse en la pasion que lo embargaba y la presencia del otro.

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Caricias indescriptibles. Calor en todo sus cuerpo. Besos. En la mejilla, en el cuello, en las manos, en el pecho, en los hombres. En los labios.

Gin le enseñó donde tocarlo, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban como una hoja al viento de otoño. Gn lo desvistió con cariño y besaba cada trozo de piel que era descubierto. Gin tomó su miembro en su boco y lo succionó con cuidado, acariciando el glande con la punta de la lengua, humeda y calida (seré corta rollo, escribo esto en mi ipad simulando mirar la tv con mi vieja- por cierto, termino este capitulo porque hay paro general y no fui a trabajar. Por cierto, me es bastante dificil escribir lemon sin ponerme "sucia" o extremadamente melosa...), causandole temblorosos escalofrios a Toushirou, quien no puedo evitar correrse en poco tiempo. Gin se limpio la boca, dejando que el muchacho se recupere de su extasis. Lo miro, las mejillas sonrosadisimas, una ligera capa de sudor haciendo que la piel reluciera, los cabellos blancos revueltos contra el suelo y las ropas deshechas, los ojos, verde vivo, verde hierba, vidriosos y nublados de deseo. Gin sintió no solo volver a encenderse su miembro, sino el corazon comenzar a acelerarse ante la vision de semejante belleza. descendió a volver a tomar aquellos labios juveniles, casi infantiles, saboreando la fruta prohibida.

"Me gustas, Toushirou." le susurro al oido, deslizando sus manos entre los muslos del joven, buscando su entrada. Toushirou se tensó cuando sintió un dedo introducirsele, y comenzo a retorcerse, buscando liberarse de esa intrusión

"Shhhhh... Tranquilo..." volvió a susurrar Gin, besándole la oreja, "Voy a hacer que te sientas muy bien..."

"No... No hagas eso..." musitó Toushirou, tratando de apartarse. Gin sonrió y metió el dedo con más violencia, ganándose una exclamación "¡Dejame!"

"Cálmate..." ordeno, con gentileza pero igualmente firme. Miró a los ojos a Toushirou "No voy a lastimarte. Confia en mi."

Toushirou lo miró un momento y luego rodeó el cuello de Gin con sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en su pecho "Ok..."

Gin le besó la coronilla y introdució otro dedo, sintiendo como los dedos de Toushirou se crispaban y gemía deliciosamente, provocandole el reflejo de lamerse los labios. los resuellos de Toushirou y el ruido seco del roce la peil, el calor de su entrada alrededor de sus dedos, mas el aroma de su piel... Era demasiado.

Gin sacó sus dedos y tumbó a Toushirou en el suelo. Escupió bastante saliva en su mano, mientras que con la otra se liberaba de sus prendas, luego humedeció su miembro y separó las piernas de Toushirou. El chico se mordió los labios para no gritar, mientras Gin forzaba su penetración cada vez más. El resto paso como a traves de una niebla, pesada, caliente. Toushirou recordó sus gemidos, los de Gin, el dolor y el hundirse en el vacio de su propio orgasmo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo final~~~~ ha sido interesante escribir esta historia, y de los posibles finales que pensé, me quedé con este. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**NOTA: BLEACH no me pertenece... Yaoi**

* * *

**UN BUEN CHICO**

La luz se filtraba a través de la cortina. Toushirou se levanto pesadamente de su lecho, el cuerpo dolorido. El calendario acusaba el veintinueve de diciembre, y la nieve caía silenciosamente en el patio. El ruido de la cuidad les llegaba apagadamente, y Toushirou se volvió a tumbar en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Gin lo rodeo con sus brazos al poco tiempo, desde aquella vez que lo hicieron, nunca mas durmió solo. Y era agradable dormir entre los brazos de Gin, se sentía seguro y querido, como nunca antes. Se volvió para esconder el rostro en el pecho de su amante y sentir el olor de su piel, costumbre que se había vuelto su momento preferido del día, antes de que comenzaran a ocuparse de sus asuntos, antes de volver a poseerse uno al otro en desenfrenada pasión. En esos momentos, deseaba que su madre simplemente desapareciera, que llamara para decir que no volvería, así podría seguir teniendo a Gin para el solo. Y poco después, ese egoísmo infantil era ahogado por la vergüenza, recordaba las caricias de su madre, el rostro amoroso adornado con una sonrisa y la culpa le apretujaba el corazón, haciéndole derramar silenciosas lagrimas que Gin tenía el cuidado de ignorar.

El adulto era muy consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba. Si llegara a ventilarse lo que sucedía todas las noches en esa habitación, tenia asegurada una celda por al menos unos cuantos años… si antes Rangiku no lo mataba con sus propias manos. Mientras Toushirou contenía lo mejor que podía su llanto, Gin sentía mucha pena por su esposa, a miles de kilómetros, ajena a la traición que los dos hombres de su vida eran participes.

El teléfono sonó, rompiendo el silencio. Gin se separó de Toushirou con cuidado, y se dirigió al pasillo, donde estaba el aparato. Hubo un espacio de ruido y silencios, una voz lejana que iba y venia. Finalmente, se dejo oír una respiración agitada.

"¿Hola?"

"Senpai…"

* * *

No había alegría de año nuevo en la casa. Toushirou seguía hecho un ovillo en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, que no evitaban que las luces festivas y las voces alegres se filtrasen. A pesar de haber llorado tanto, aun había lágrimas que debía derramar. El anterior amante de Gin había seguido a Rangiku al extranjero, y muerto de celos la había matado. Poco después de llamarlo, se arrojó de un edificio. La culpa de haber deseado que le sucediese algo que lo librara de su madre hizo que acompañara a Gin a buscar el cuerpo. El primero de enero iniciarían el regreso a casa, con las cenizas de Rangiku en una urna de metal.

La luz del pasillo dibujo una línea dorada en el suelo, y la sombra de su acompañante ingreso a la habitación, silenciosa como fantasma. Toushirou se encogió mas tras mantas, y sintió el peso acomodarse a su lado.

"Lo sé."

Los largos brazos lo rodearon y Toushirou se aferro a ellos con toda su fuerza. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Y por eso, debemos vivir."


End file.
